Un encuentro del pasado
by kuniko04
Summary: Cuando no has visto a alguien por mas de 15 años... ¿Tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos? (universo alterno) One shot ByaYoru


**Hola... este fic esta dedicado a lovetamaki1, espero que le guste xD**

* * *

Yoruichi Shihouin era una hermosa mujer de unos 35 años, era soltera, con una voluptuosa figura, tenía una linda piel morena, y un cabello largo violeta. Ella vivía con su único sobrino Ichigo Kurosaki.

La verdad es que esta mujer podía tener al hombre que quisiera… pero no, prefería vivir tan solo por ella y por su sobrino, además que ella ya había amado una vez a alguien, y aunque había sido hace tiempo, ella no lo lograba olvidar…

Por otro lado, se preguntaran ¿Por qué ella se hacía cargo de su sobrino? La verdad es que en el nacimiento de Ichigo, había muerto la madre dando a luz. El padre de la criatura, Kaien Kurosaki, se lo dejo a cargo a su hermana, a que creía que no podría hacerse cargo del niño, además de que no lo podría ver por qué en la cara de aquel recién nacido tan solo podía ver a la madre recién fallecida.

Yoruichi acepto la crianza del niño… y lo crio como si fuese su hijo… pero ahora aquel niño ya era todo un adolecente, tenía 15 años, era alto, de cabello naranja y ojos color miel… cada vez que Yoruichi lo veía se sentía orgullosa de haber criado a tan buena persona.

Un día, como era normal en esta familia de dos integrantes, se sentaron a cenar y charlaban distintos asuntos… aunque ese día Ichigo debía decirle algo importante a su tía.

-Yoruichi-san…

-¿Si, Ichigo?

-Pues tengo que decirte algo… ¡Tengo novia!

-… ¡Qué bueno!- se alegro Yoruichi- ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Cómo es? ¿Aun son vírgenes?

-¡Oye!

-Jajajaja, ok, respóndeme las primeras dos solamente

-Pues hace 7 meses, y es una enana, terca, orgullosa, arrogante, con un pésimo fetiche por los conejos… en otras palabras es perfecta- respondió sonrojado Ichigo

-Vaya, vaya, si que te pego fuerte el amor… pero dime Ichigo ¿Por qué me dijiste esto tan repentinamente?

-Ah… bueno, eso es porque… tenemos que ir nosotros dos a cenar mañana a su casa

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues, su hermano, quien es como su padre quería conocer a mis padres, pero como le dije que vivía con una tía, prefirió verte a ti

-Diablos, y yo que quería quedarme en casa mañana… pero bueno, te acompañare

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena, aparecieron ante la mansión Kuchiki tanto Yoruichi como su sobrino, al abrir la puesta la abrió una pelinegra de ojos violeta, la cual saludo a Ichigo con una coqueta sonrisa y saludo formalmente a Yoruichi, presentándose como Rukia Kuchiki.

Al ingresar a la mansión, Rukia los condujo hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba un hombre alto, de tez blanca, de cabello largo y negro. Ese hombre al ver a Yoruichi quedo sorprendido, y viceversa. Rukia sin entender la reacción de los adultos los presento.

-Yoruichi-san, Ichigo, el es Byakuya nii-sama

-Un gusto- dijo fríamente Byakuya

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Yoruichi e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

La cena fue tensa, Byakuya le dirigía varias preguntas a Ichigo, las cuales el contestaba nervioso, Rukia los veía y sonreía. Yoruichi, pues ella comía de una manera increíble, llevaba como mínimo 20 platos. Rukia quien creyó que su hermano haría algún comentario indebido sobre la forma de comer de su invitada se sorprendió al ver que no decía nada, ni siquiera la miraba con desprecio… si no todo lo contrario, podría jurar que su hermano estaba feliz.

Al terminar la cena Rukia e Ichigo fueron a hablar a otra habitación… acompañados de algún empleado, por petición de Byakuya. Al quedar solos el mayor de los Kuchiki y la Srta. Shihouin comenzaron una extraña plática.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo ¿No? Byakuya-boy-comento la morena

-…-

-Veo que me sigues odiando- continuo Yoruichi- si antes me odiabas "por haberte sido infiel" ahora me odias por haberte mentido, mejor me voy

-Espera-dijo Byakuya- No te odio

-¿Eh?

-…-

-Vaya Byakuya, antes eras mas hablador ¿Recuerdas nuestro pasado?

-Como olvidarlo-comento Byakuya inconscientemente, ante la sorpresa de Yoruichi

***Flash Back***

-¡Byakuya-boy!- gritaba una joven Yoruichi de 18 años

-¡No me llames así gata!-le reprochaba un Byakuya de la misma edad de la chica

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar gata a una mujer tan sexy como yo?-pregunto coquetamente Yoruichi

-Ya quisieras ser sexy…-dijo el chico

-¿Quieres comprobar lo sexy que soy en la cama?- le pregunto la morena seductoramente al oído

-Yo… ¡Yoruichi!

-Jajaja, eres como un niño

Los días de estos dos jóvenes eran casi siempre así, se conocían desde la infancia, así que ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. Aunque cuando eran jóvenes su relación no era más que una inocente amistad… con el tiempo se habían enamorado mutuamente… aunque jamás se habían declarado. Cuando Byakuya cumplió 19 años, se marcho de Japón para ir a estudiar a Inglaterra, al despedirse de Yoruichi se le confeso, y ella le dijo que esperaría fielmente su llegada, ya que ella correspondía a esos sentimientos.

Los meses pasaron desde la partida de Byakuya, y Yoruichi cumplió con su promesa de esperarlo. Pero un día Kuchiki viajo a Japón de improviso, esto debido a que iba a ver el nacimiento de su hermana, al llegar a Japón lo primero que fue a hacer, fue ir a buscar a Yoruichi, pero al verla se la encontró a ella con un hermoso bebé en brazos…

-¡Yoruichi!- dijo Byakuya dirigiéndose a la mujer

-Byakuya… volviste

-Al final no cumpliste tu promesa

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quién es el padre de ese niño?-pregunto fríamente Byakuya

-El no tiene padre-respondió Yoruichi

-¿Y quién es la madre?

-Yo... ¡Pero no te confundas no te he engañado!

-Adiós Yoruichi

-¡Byakuya!

Luego de ese instante, el corazón de Yoruichi quedo destruido… al igual que el de Byakuya, quien en ese instante sintió un profundo odio hacia la gente, además de que comenzó a tener una relación absolutamente fría con todo el mundo… aunque su corazón se ablando un poco cuando sus padres murieron y se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hermana…

***Fin Flash Back***

-Ahora sabes que no te mentía Byakuya- dijo Yoruichi luego de haber reflexionado

-Siento haber dudado de ti

-Eso ya no tiene importancia… después de todo tu y yo no somos nada

En ese momento Byakuya tomo por la cintura a Yoruichi, y la beso, Yoruichi correspondió sin protestar… después de todo, había esperado 15 largos años por ese beso.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Yoruichi Kuchiki- dijo Byakuya una vez finalizado el beso

-¿Qué clase de propuesta de matrimonio fue esa, Byakuya?-pregunto divertida Yoruichi

-Fue una propuesta improvisada, después de todo nunca creí que te volvería ver

-Pues acepto-respondió con una sonrisa Yoruichi, estaba feliz de estar nuevamente con el hombre al que siempre había amado

* * *

**Mmmm... espero que les haya gustado, la verdad esta pareja no es mi fuerte pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ;-;**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Algun review? u_u xD**


End file.
